


Sleeping beauty and the space prince. (Saeyoung X MC)

by N_Chamomile



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 14:00:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8164405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N_Chamomile/pseuds/N_Chamomile
Summary: Mc pretends to be asleep, while sunbathing naked~ but Saeyoung is a genius and notices everything.





	

Unexplainably hot, that was all I felt. The heat coming through every crevice of the apartment. No fan, no coolers, just the heat radiating on me. My body was quickly covered in sweat and now was beginning to be all sticky and gross, the heat was unbearable, yet I had no desire to move from the puddle of sweat on the ground, that I was laying in. All that could be heard was a »tapa – tapa -tapa« from the keyboard on which, he typed on, and the cicadas who did not help with the heat, but made it feel much more unbearable.

I decided then and there, even if my boyfriend was working, that I should just undress. He saw me naked a couple of times and he never complained.   
Abruptly I stood up, feeling the dizziness which I tried to ignore. I took a towel from my drawer, layed it in front the window and took of my clothes painfully slowly. Since I WAS trying to get the attention of someone quite special. He did have a way of forgetting that I was there, sadly enough I got used to it. But at times, there were moments were I wanted and needed him.

So I sunbathed completely naked. After a few minutes nothing, I almost fell asleep. Then I turned around laying on my back and facing the ceiling. I stretched out my hands and legs. All of a sudden, I felt a pair of eyes wandering from my head to my toes. Was it the slight mewl, that came out of me, or was it because of the stretching that made him perk up? Does it matter though? A slight smirk came across my face. Did it work? Is he finally going to give me some attention? 

My plan was in order, I should pretend to be asleep. Some shuffling was heard, a small groan and I felt him sit next to me. A hand was hovering dangerously close to my breasts and it took me all of my strength to pretend to be asleep. He let out a sigh and gulped. Surprisingly before he did anything he said very silently, “It is your fault for being so defenseless, Mc.” 

Softly and almost painfully slow he grazed my breast with his hand, he did not use his whole palm, no he only used two fingers to gently draw circles on my skin. Slowly they went over my breast, on the sides of my stomach and to the other side. His breathing was uneven and his touch was no longer careful. The soft and caring touch, made me shiver and I felt a soft blush spreading on my cheeks. Suddenly, I felt him straddling me, but he did it with utmost care. I felt a soft fabric being tied on my wrist and my hands were now positioned above my head. Slowly he came closer to my face. His forehead was now touching mine, he sighed at that point, kissing my cheek and stopping near my ear.

In a husky tone filled with lust he whispered in my ear: “I know you’re just pretending Mc~. You can’t fool me.” I felt my cheeks burn, because he suddenly noticed my act, I decided to still have my eyes closed. “Hmm…” he hummed and went off of me. The air was hot, not because it was summer but it was the tension, that made the temperature go higher.

What was his next move, which he would make? Would he just let me lay on the ground with my wrists tied together? A sudden mistake - I winced in annoyance at that thought, hopefully he wouldn’t notice my writhing. But this mistake gave me the answer to my question.

My legs were gently spread apart and I shuddered as I felt the cold air that he blew on my sex. My knees grew weak and my mind was beginning to blur. I mewled out his name, but his cooing words stopped me. “A, a, a. You wanted to deceive me, but now it’s my turn to play with you.”

He usually wasn’t like this, this commanding, this demanding. But I liked it. I slowly opened my eyes and saw his fiery red hair, his golden eyes staring at me, and that sly grin on his face. “So the sleeping beauty has decided to wake up, eh?” He winked and bit on his lips. “You know, I am not angry that you pretended to be sleeping, if you wanted me so badly, you just could have asked. Since I am your hero. But now you have to be punished” He chuckled at that and honestly, I could tell that he had a hard time staying in character, but he somehow made it.

His head suddenly went down to my stomach “Such a cutie.” He said in a husky tone. He licked the sides of my waist, nibbling on them in between. Then he kissed my belly button, looked up at me, asking me with his eyes if he can continue. I quickly nodded, this pace was making me go crazy, the haze in my mind, the feeling of want and the heat that spread through my stomach all over my body, made me go crazy. “Please, Saeyoung, please, you are taking too long.” He smirked at that and his eyes became darker, he grabbed my waist pulled me closer and dove right in.

His tongue licked my thighs, his teeth nibbled on my skin. Then the other thigh, which he slowly licked with his tongue. Painfully slow, he came closer to the center, yet he only kissed it all around. It felt good, but didn’t satisfy me enough. I moved my hands trying to push him near the part I wanted him to touch. I just wanted him to release me from this agony, my body writhed against him, I tried buckling my hips but he pushed me down. 

His hand then stroked me, at first slowly, then in a circular motion. “Was this what you wanted?” He continued to stroke me and pushed one finger inside of me “Tell me, is this enough?” His finger was in me, I could feel myself clenching his finger. It wasn’t enough. He ignored my mewls and my cries for more. His face was now in front of me, while his finger was still being pushed in and out. “So, so wet, wet for me? Answer me, what do you want?” Slowly I opened my eyes, a few tears welled up from the lust “I want you, pl-please give me more, Saeyoung!” 

A smile, that suited him the best and one cute “Okay!” later and his head was again positioned in between my legs, he grinned and in an instant his tongue lapped over my pussy , he licked from the bottom all the way to the small button. A few licks, up and down – he then swirled his tongue in an 8 pattern. I squirmed, buckled my knees, tried to be calm but all I felt was electricity spread through my body, his soft wet tongue against me felt like heaven.  
But I needed more. As though he heard me, he pushed two fingers in me and pumped. His pumping started from slow and careful, to deep and slightly faster. “Ah, you taste better than Honey Buddha and Dr. Pepper combined.” He teased in between his licking.  
He took his time eating me out, he enjoyed it, his moans and his strong grip on my thighs were the evidence. His licks were sloppy and frantic, but so, so needy. As I felt how much he loved pleasuring me, as he loved the taste of me my hips buckled up, my wrists and my feet were jerking. All that could be heard, were his moans and my frantic gasps. 

It felt like he would never stop, then I felt, something warm building up inside of me. But it was frightening, I didn’t dare to let it out. “Sweetie let it out, come for me.” He desperately pleaded, in between his licking and sucking. I looked down and all I saw were his golden eyes, there between me, lovingly gazing up at me. His eyes did it, the buildup in me, was released and I felt the time slowing down.   
I moaned out his name, with the last strength I had in me and the world stopped spinning. As I opened my eyes I saw white lights and him above me. He smiled down at me, he unfastened my wrists and laid near me. Then a soft kiss on my cheek and his sweet smile were the sweetest gift from him. 

“Good punishment?” He purred at me. 

“The best” I said breathlessly and at that I wrapped my arms around him, kissed his lips and looked up at him “But what about you?”   
A big grin appeared on his face and he kissed my forehead “Next time, I will be the sleeping beauty and you can play with me, my space princess. Now just rest in my arms.”

At that I nuzzled against the crook of his neck and breathed in his sweet scent. The heat no longer bothered me, I had all I needed - my space prince safe in my arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Smut, smut, smut~
> 
> Hope you liked it ∠( ᐛ 」∠)＿
> 
> Have a great day, cuties~


End file.
